In this game there are no winners
by Whatdiduexcpect
Summary: Its Crazy girl Cats 15th birthday and everything is so perfect until hell. The Hollywood arts gang are forced into a dangerous game of would you rather where the rules are simple the only way to survive is play the game, but that is not going to be easy. Friendships will be tested, true love will be revealed, but betrayal will hurt the most. So much for happy endings. One shot.


For compertion, i obviously do not own Victorius, Warning do not read if your going to leave mean reviews, i know my gramer and spelling sucks, but i am trying to improve. Hope you brought your tissues because this storie is going to be a wirlwind of emotions, if the story really makes sense. Also my laptop was playing me up so i have speechmarks all over the place.

It was Cat Valentines 15th birthday to day (6th of July) and everything was going oh so perfectly, Cats crazy brother Cam, who today had been taking a trip to the supermarket in new Zealand, judging by how long it had taken him, Cassia, cats little sister gave cat here birthday present, which was revelled to be a beautiful sparkly red nail varnish, which cat absolutely adored as you would have gussed. Then Cats mum came downstairs holding a big velvet red cake with an image of Cat, Cam (back before he took his meds) and Cassia her 13 year old baby sister, however one mysterious person had been blacked out, and there mum, well your probably wondering what happened to their dad and I would tell you ,promise, if i only knew.

Half an hour later Cat was ready to open her presents and after arguing on the phone with her gran about how she really did not want to eat thee tuna fish treat boxes, as she is not an actual cat, Little Red opened up her presents that were wrapped in delicate gold paper which in Cats eyes were more cute than Noodles driving a pickup truck on a Monday night, her first gift was a epic red dress with small red straps and a beautiful ruby sequined style that was covered with red glitter, which conveniently matched her red nail polish, her next gift was a little kitten teddy for her to add to her cuddly toy collection which she put with her purple giraffe. Her next present was Just sing 6 which she loved and an Ariana Grande cd which she quickly rip to her red pear phone and started playing the song Break free out loud. Suddenly Cam walks through the door with lots of letters and a parcel after going through all the cards about 3654 times Cat comes across a god envelop with she tears open to reveal her scholarship to holly collage of arts, which was her dream school and cat jumps up and down in sheer exciment all her dreams were coming true, because to the receiver of the scholar ship was a record deal to produce her first real music video. Next Cat opened her other Parcel inside was a golden ticket to go to a new restraint at 10.00pm tonight, at the bottom of the card in tiny handwriting was the signature of Jade West cat could not believe her look this birthday was so good that it was completely overwhelming her, poor little brain. She ran back up stairs and changed into her new dress, and painted her extremely long nails a beautiful ruby red. She ran down stairs and told her parents that she was hoping out to the new restraint in town with Jade.

The perky girl arrived out the new restraint at 10.00pm at the dot, she was surprised however to seen not only jade, but the whole entire gang there. The teens headed into the restraint and ordered there meals, however while the teens were waiting for desert the kids each took it in turn to give the crazy girl her gift. Tori went first but looked extremely unconfutable in her long black jeans and purple hoody I guess she dint get the memo till too late. Tori says ''I'm sorry if you don't like it but …'' however the perky girl replied ''a ha ha ha your so funny'' Victoria(sorry I just feel like calling Tori that): 'I am' Little Red: 'year I love these moon boots, now I can go to the moon and yell omg I'm on the moon'. Next was Beck he gave a Beck special i.e. a can of lemon aid. Andre:" open my next it's a kitten phone case' way to ruin the surprise Andre. Robbie handed the little girl a book of science experiments, apparently it was the first gift his uncle ever gave him and he wanted to carry on the family tradition not that they were married or having kids or anything, Trina herself could not be bovered to give Cat a gift, so everyone turned to Jade but she said 'he don't look at me like that Vega'. Then she handed cat a little gift which turned out to be a friendship necklace with half a heart and said best and on Jades half said friend, everything went perfect from there until….hell, everything went dark which really scared everyone and made Robbie wee himself. The lights came on and a guy with a gun entered the room and told all the teens rather threateningly that they are all going to be playing a game. Cat not understanding the context yelled: yay I love games. Masked guy replies sure you do kitten, so her are all the rules you have to do whatever task I say until the round runs out, there is only one winner everyone else will be eliminated. The game is called would you rather and you teens are probably familiar with it. You first Beck would you rather kiss Tori or Trina, Beck: Tori. Jade: wait are you calling me ugly why kiss her Beck. Beck: Your being unreasonable ok. Masked dude:" Ok Cat would you rather me kill Andre or Robbie" Cat starts to cry realizing how much danger and how much she was going to hurt her friends feelings on one side she thought Andre had amazing talent but Robbie was always so sweet to her. Something clicked in Jades mind "how come you know all our names". Mask dudes reply to this was "one member of your gang is blood related miss West, so hurry up little kitten who is it going to be". Jade; "you can't make her answer that you sick and twisted little bas…."Masked dude "that bitch was getting on my nerves anyway". Beck: "I am going to make you regret that…..I'm sure Jade is the tough one in are relationships and…what's my point again, ow year I'm going to make sure your locked away in a jail till you rot, while being tortured, by maths teachers all over the world I will cut you into pieces as small as a flea with ….".Tori "Beck o while you are dying I will confess my true love for you , I mean sure last week I was snogging Rider and whats his name who was in love with Cat anyone would think I was a boyfriend stealing skank and did I mention your Canadian friend moose, but the point is ever since we met when I poured coffee over you and Jade poured coffee over me and we had that abc war where at the end we made out in front of the class and Rex who had an extremely large head, I have been in love with you, just thought you should know the truth its not like we are ever going to see each other again so I love you Beck" Mask dude "ok Victoria firstly him and his GIRLFRIEND who he is really into are not dead just knocked and second of all BANG well that got rid of her and Cat you have ten second's" Trina "Cat omfg just chose cos this is so suspenseful". Andre knew what Cat was going to say, but his facial expression just looked calm. Cat "I refuse to answer". Mask dude walks up to Trina and starts kissing her face of while bring a. knife up to her stomach and pushes the knife right into her while blood pours over her cloths. Mask dude "Kitten hurry or they all die" Cat"errrrrr…Andre I want errrr Andre to survive" Robbie "but but Katrina Valentine I I ddont un understand, w w why" Cat "I'm sorry Robbie but me and Andre are in love you see whenever Andre says little red it means he is thinking of me."M.D (cos I can't be bovered to write mask dude) walked up to Robbie and cut of his tough to stop all the screaming he then handed it to Cat and while hacking at Robbie's body sang "what's up my boy Cats got your tough". Cat and Andre suddenly rembered Jade and Beck but while Cat cried Jadey like a million times Andre faced the truth they will going to have to leave here without the bickering couple, because they were well and truly dead "

Ten years later and this memory still haunts me but that's my job you see, so you are probably wondering how this lovely little tail but spoiler alert you won't get it from me so 6th of July 1999 the year I was born the year I died, but you really don't care no one does I'm just the blanked out image on the birthday cake. I hope you're not a team Andre kind of girl or guy because by know his long like my twin sister Katrina, so your probably wondering how they died, well Andre was murdered just after the two teen found Jade and Becks body's and Cat story well that's just tragic, after finding out it was her own beloved father torturing her and her friends she just gave up and after a year exacly a year on her 16th birthday she committed suicide my poor little kitten I mean she has always been the weaker twin even know i guess death changes a person because while she was alive she was never the lively innocent girl we all loved Rest in peace Katrina Alice Valentine, I'm sure they miss you a lot more than they ever did me.

Thank you for reading, i hope your not two board now-J


End file.
